


My Condolences

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: :'(





	My Condolences

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is another letter one. I keep putting these off and writing them late at night and letters are the easiest.

_Dear Mr Malfoy_

_The auror department and the Ministry for Magic at large sends its condolences_

_The loss of Narcissa Malfoy is a sad loss_

_She played a valued role in the war efforts and was well respected by all members of this organisation_

_My Condolences_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 

 

_Dear Mr Malfoy_

_I was saddened to hear the news of your mothers passing_

_She was a wonderful woman and much appreciated_

_I hope you are coping well_

_My Condolences_

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

_Dear Draco_

_Me and Ron heard about your mother_

_We are very sorry_

_Harry told us about her and she sounded like a wonderful woman_

_My Condolences_

_Hermione Granger_

 

_Dear Draco_

_I'm coming back as soon as possible_

_Hang in there hon_

_Harry_

 

Harry arrived in a flurry of floo powder to find Draco curled up under a blanket staring miserably into space.

Harry rushed over and gathered Draco in his arms.

"Oh Draco, Im so sorry, I wish I had been here"

Draco still said nothing, Harry could tell he was trying not to cry

"It's okay darling, you are allowed to grieve, let it all out"

Draco collapsed into Harry's shoulder, the tiny amount of encouragement had opened the floodgates.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there holding Draco in his arms as he cried, but he knew he would do it for as long as Draco needed. 


End file.
